


Unvoiced Attraction

by silverware_and_glasses



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverware_and_glasses/pseuds/silverware_and_glasses
Summary: Agni has been avoiding Sebastian and Sebastian thinks he knows why. Desperate for some attention, Sebastian decides to confront him.





	Unvoiced Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after being inspired by thotseb on tumblr. It's a shameless pwp- you know what you're in for.

Agni was avoiding him. 

Sebastian had suspected this to be the case for some days now, but had only just confirmed the fact after finding him in the kitchen stirring their masters’ lunch. Upon Sebastian’s entry he mumbled an excuse to about needing something from the laundry, left and only returned once Sebastian made a show of leaving noisily. Sebastian tested his new hypothesis again throughout the day, in the laundry, in the drawing room. Each time Agni would drop whatever task he was in the middle of and make excuses about something else that needed doing. Sebastian wanted to say he didn’t mind. He didn’t _need_ human company while he worked, and he’d be the last person to admit he wanted the attention, but he’d come to enjoy tormenting the other butler with his seemingly innocent yet suggestive remarks, or the feather light touches he left on his arms or back when remarks weren’t enough to make him blush. No, he didn’t need any of it. But he had to admit that working without Agni was dreadfully dull. 

And so, that evening, when their masters had gone to bed and Agni was on his way to his own, Sebastian resolved to do something about the matter. He waited in his own bedroom, the door slightly ajar, until he heard Agni’s footsteps approaching from the hall. When Agni had almost reached his door he cried out, threw a pile of books to the ground as noisily as he could, then threw himself down with them. For good measure he groaned in what he hoped sounded like pain and waited. 

Agni, bless him, was predictably empathetic. 

“Sebastian?” Agni’s concerned face peeked around from behind the door, then, seeing Sebastian sprawled so pathetically, the rest of his body sprung around to help him. “Are you alright? What happened?” 

Unable to lie, Sebastian spread his hands wide and gestured to the books, then let Agni fill in the blanks. “I’m quite alright. Thank you for your concern.” Agni offered Sebastian his hand, which he made a show of gratefully taking. Hoisting himself to his feet, Sebastian deliberately dragged Agni closer than necessary, until they were both standing inches apart, breathing in the same air. At once Agni turned to go. Sebastian’s hand shot out, grasping him by the wrist, and wrenched him back.

“You’re avoiding me.”

“I’m not,” Agni said quickly, and refused to look Sebastian in the eye. He flushed. 

“Have I done something to upset you?” Sebastian asked. He knew this wasn’t the case, but he relished in the horror that crossed Agni’s eyes.

“You could never-”

“Did your master say something?” He took a step closer, close enough that he could sense Agni’s rapid heart beat. 

“He didn’t…”

“Then,” Sebastian tugged at Agni’s wrist and he stumbled. They were so close Sebastian could feel the warmth radiating from him. Oh how he wanted to lose himself in that warmth. “The issue must be that you refuse to admit your feelings for me.” Agni gasped and tried to pull his arm free, but Sebastian held fast, smiling sweetly. “Did I guess correctly?”

“No!” Again, he wouldn’t meet Sebastian’s eye. He wrenched his hand free at last and turned away but made no attempt to leave. Sebastian grinned. 

“Ah. I thought you of all people would never lie to me.” Agni flinched at that. “Or are you still lying to yourself?”

“I…” Agni seemed to fold in on himself as he tried to restrain his needs. “It’s not that there’s anything wrong with you I just…” he looked up then as Sebastian came prowling around with a catlike intent, then whipped away again.

“Do you mean to say you are not attracted to me, or that you deny your attraction to me.” Agni made a small noise, but didn’t commit to either option. Sebastian let out a low chuckle. “Ah, I see. I admit Agni, considering your past I didn’t think you’d be so reluctant to allow yourself this much. Here I am, presenting myself to you, giving you all the openings you need to reveal your attraction, yet you restrain yourself. You do not deny me yet you do not accept me. So tell me, what would you have me do?”

Agni swallowed. “Af- After my prince saved me, I swore I’d give up my life of sin.” His voice was thick with restraint, husky with need. “I don’t want to lose myself again.

“That’s all very well, but this is no sin,” Sebastian knew his opening had finally presented itself. He stepped closer and slipped his hands around Agni’s waist. He flinched at the touch, but made no movement to deny the advance. Taking that as a note of encouragement, Sebastian put his lips as close to Agni’s ear as he dared. It turned pink as his breath tickled it. Sebastian had every intention of turning it red. “It’s a normal human need,” he purred, “Just like water,” he placed a brief kiss on the base of Agni’s neck, “Or food,” another kiss, higher this time. Agni’s eyes closed and he tilted his head back, allowing Sebastian better access. “Or shelter.” This time he kissed the base of Agni’s jaw, and savoured in the stuttered breath he released in response. “You wouldn’t deny yourself those things, would you? So why the pleasures of the flesh?” 

“I-” 

Sebastian could feel the heat radiating from him. So full of desire, yet so restrained. He was so close to tearing down that wall. All he needed was one final push. So he sighed, and rested his head against Agni’s shoulder.

“Ah,” he moaned, “Am I really so undesirable?” 

“No- that’s not- I-” With his back to him, Agni couldn’t see Sebastian’s smirk as he stuttered, stumbling right into the trap Sebastian set for him. 

“That’s not what?”

Agni whirled around then, golden eyes firm yet pleading. “I,” he swallowed. His breath shook with each breath, and Sebastian ran his fingers along his arms, drinking in the nervousness. “I think you’re completely desirable,” he said at last. Then, with every bit of his hunger and desperation pouring from him, he smashed their lips together.

With a smothered grin, Sebastian opened his mouth to accept him. He melted into the kiss, eyes glazing with desire, hands running down Agni’s chest and settling on his hips. This was oh so worth waiting for. The carnality of it. The unabashed lust. Demons made for far less receptive partners; they never lost control so easily, it was one of the many things that made humans so tantalisingly interesting.

Agni had already lost himself. He kissed Sebastian with a ravenous fervour, his lips moving with bruising force. His hands trembled in sheer overwhelming need as he clutched at Sebastian’s hair, a result of however long he’d been denying himself this pleasure. Had it been months? Years? Sebastian didn’t know, but he was more than happy to become the storm cloud who washed away the drought. 

It was Agni who pulled away first. Bright red and gasping for breath, he avoided Sebastian’s eye, but Sebastian caught his chin before he could look away completely. He encouraged him back, and held him there, tantalisingly close, their breath intermingling sweetly. 

“Undress me,” Sebastian whispered. Agni wasted no hesitation in obeying. Their lips found each other again, and once again they were caught in the haze that was their meeting. 

Agni guided Sebastian backwards towards the bed, his fingers deftly unknotting his tie as he went. At the edge of the bed Sebastian expected to be thrown down in the midst of their passion, but Agni lowered him gently, sweetly, as though he was afraid he might hurt him. Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh at the thought.

“What is it?” Agni broke the kiss immediately, eyes searching Sebastian with concern. His fingers were twisted in Sebastian’s shirt, the buttons now half undone, exposing the flawless skin below. 

“Nothing,” Sebastian tried to restore the kiss, but the anxious wall was still built around his partner. He wanted to tut, but thought the better of it. “You needn’t be so gentle. That’s all.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“It would take far more than anything you could do to hurt me.” 

Agni frowned. “You deserve better than that.” 

Sebastian blinked. He didn’t say anything. _Couldn’t_ say anything. The sweetness of those words stunned him more than he cared to admit. He lay on his back, blush spreading to his cheeks as Agni’s words repeated again and again through his mind. All the while Agni shed Sebastian’s clothing bit by bit, tenderly kissing Sebastians skin as he exposed each inch.  Finally he reached his trousers and freed them from around his waist, followed by his undergarments, exposing him to the cool night air. The moment they were gone Agni’s lips found flesh, biting and licking along Sebastian’s hip bone, growing ever closer to his rapidly hardening cock. He ran his fingers along it once, in a slow, tender caress, drawing a groan from Sebastian’s lips, but then that sweet contact left him. He continued to drag his hand down and around, until Sebastian was unconsciously arching his back to allow for Agni to fondle his behind. A thumb passed dangerously close to his entrance and Sebastian hissed in anticipation. He waited eagerly for more to come, but nothing did. 

“Do you have some sort of lubricant?” Agni asked, one hand still kneading the firm flesh of Sebastian’s cheek. The sensation sent shivers to his core.

“It doesn’t need it,” Sebastian said, “do as you please.”

“Sebastian,” Agni said firmly, “if I don’t prepare you properly it’s going to be uncomfortable.”

“I don’t mind.” 

“But I do.”

Sebastian groaned. He needed this. He felt so pathetic, so human, but all he could think about was the aching desire between his legs and that feeling of emptiness deep within. “Please,” he rasped, “just do it.” He couldn’t believe himself. Him, Sebastian Michaelis, begging to a _human_. How weak he must look. How pathetic. It thrilled him. “I need you.”

Agni blinked back at him, his own eyes clouded in desire. “I can’t,” he said, and Sebastian could tell the restraint ached for them both equally. So he gave in. He thew his head to the side, fixing his gaze on his bedside drawer. When he spoke again his throat felt parched. 

“There’s a bottle in the drawer.” There hadn’t been before of course, Sebastian never had need for such things, but Agni didn’t need to know that. All he needed to know was that by the time he opened the drawer the oil was there waiting for him. Agni fumbled for it, and wasted no time in coating his fingers with the slick fluid. Sebastian writhed on the bed as he returned, then hissed as its coolness touched his skin. Agni really was thorough in his work; he took no chances that Sebastian might not be adequately prepared. 

Sebastian chewed his lip as Agni inserted the first finger. It wasn’t enough for any sort of pleasurable friction, not yet, but the mere sensation of it being there sent heat rushing to his groin. _That_ left him keening for more, while Agni’s insistence on stretching him with one finger only drove him to insanity. He needed more, and quickly. 

“Add another one,” he groaned. This time Agni didn’t argue. Another finger joined the first, and Sebastian felt like he was being stretched at last. He closed his eyes, thrusting into the feeling and giving Agni a better angle. Then the fingers found his prostate and pleasure shot through him at last. Sebastian arched his back and moaned loudly, encouraging Agni to repeat the motion. He did. Sweet Satan he did. Agni grew bolder then, withdrawing his fingers further to thrust into him again. And again. Sebastian threw his head to the side as Agni picked up the pace, building a steady yet rapid rhythm to drive Sebastian insane. He slid in a third finger, filling Sebastian deliciously, putting all the more pressure on that sweet spot inside him. His thoughts were barely coherent, his mouth open wide, gasping for breath. The world seemed to disappear around him, until it was just him and Agni. Until all he knew was that pleasure, that desperation for release. Until…

Until white hot bliss spiralled through him. He cried out, back arching, toes curling as Agni continued his endless assault. His pleasure spiked, then erupted from him, splattering across his chest. Agni’s fingers slowed, then stopped and allowed the sense to return to his mind. 

At once Sebastian’s eyes snapped open. 

He came. 

He came from _foreplay._ With a _human_. His cock lay heavy against his stomach, untouched and still pulsing with arousal. Mortification seared across his cheeks. He’d been in this body for too long, it was betraying him, making him feel things demons shouldn’t be able to. Was this how it always felt for humans, to lose control like this? How humiliating.

How enthralling. 

He needed more. 

Catching his breath, Sebastian lolled his head on the pillow and gazed upon Agni with half lidded eyes. “I see now why you call it the hand of God,” he said with a lazy smile. Agni flushed, but echoed his grin, albeit with a lingering hint of bashfulness. 

“Are you… able to continue?” He asked gently. 

In response Sebastian sat up and captured Agni’s lips again. The sweet connection from their kiss had Sebastian losing his mind all over again. He realised Agni was still clothed, an utter travesty. It took most of his self control not to shred them to pieces right there. Instead he forced himself to use the rest of that control to pry their magnetised mouths apart and command Agni to shed them himself. Agni wasted no time in complying. Sebastian watched in rapt attention as the clothing fell to the ground, revealing his beautiful and wondrously smooth skin. As soon as he was finished Sebastian launched himself at him and kissed him once more. 

They parted again only once Agni needed to breathe. Shoulders trembling and panting for breath, his eyes raked Sebastian hungrily. His cock twitched against Sebastian’s, rock hard and desperate for attention so Sebastian tore himself away. Shivering with desire, he turned around and positioned himself on his hands and knees, ass high in the air for Agni to do with as he pleased. He heard the other butler let out a tiny groan at the sight, and had to suppress his own one in response. But then Agni’s hands found him again and this time it escaped, a low needy moan, smothered by the pillow. Agni bent down to kiss Sebastian on the dip of his back and positioned himself at Sebastian’s entrance. Then with excruciating slowness, Agni finally slid into him. 

Sebastian cried aloud as he felt himself filled at last. He threw his head back, fingers curling in his pillow and encouraged Agni to move. With a whine of pleasure he did so, thrusting in and out, slowly at first, then gaining more momentum as he lost himself to the pleasure and the need for further friction. Sebastian moaned loudly, delighting in the way Agni thrust harder when he did so. He angled his hips higher, practically burying his head into the pillow to allow Agni better access to that sweet spot that had him seeing stars. Their moans filled the room, louder and more desperate with each passing second. Unaware of how tightly he was clinging on, Agni’s fingers dug into Sebastian’s hips, and the pain mingled with his pleasure to drive him to new heights. This really was worth the wait. 

As Agni’s moans grew more frequent and his thrusting more erratic his hand found Sebastian’s cock and Sebastian almost lost control of his human form then and there. He began to salivate, his eyes rolling back as he melted into the bliss. Agni pumped his cock rapidly, trying to match pace with his thrusts, but he was too close for total control. His hips snapped at an almost inhuman speed as he practically sobbed in pleasure, when at last he lost control completely. His seed spilt out into Sebastian in long bursts, the sensation enough to drive Sebastian to his own height. He continued to stroke Sebastian as the pair rode out their orgasms, both practically whimpering and trembling from overstimulation. Finally his movements slowed to a halt. They collapsed beside each other, spent and blissful. As Sebastian stared at the ceiling, vision half faded and blood pumping in his ears, he wondered if he’d ever felt so content. Humans really were wonderful creatures. 

“Do you still deny your attraction for me?” Sebastian teased, rolling over to face his lover. Agni didn’t respond. Utterly spent, he’d already fallen asleep, his tears of bliss still glistening at the corners of his eyes. Sebastian sighed. Then, against his better judgement, he smiled and nestled in beside him. He could indulge himself this much at least. After all, it was their first night together.

And with any luck, it wouldn’t be their last. 

 


End file.
